wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kookie
Kookie was a member of WiFi World or something who made a really weird 4chan wiki that is totally embarassing to look at. Maturity and Wit In order to prove that he is hardcore on the internet, Kookie is a 2007 era /b/ user personified. He does this by swearing a lot and revealing his crippling self-esteem issues: O SWEET JESUS, KOOKIE MADE A WIKI!(Hey, it's PRETTY MUCH A POS IF YOU THINK ABOUT '' IT ''BECAUSE MY WORK ALWAYS SUCKS) Just try to write & add as much stuff as you can, so this wiki can be total win. Though, you can already tell this sucks much balls, as it's just some wiki-site thing to hold much internet things. This is no way is a copy of WikiChan, this is just what I made out of boredom on a Monday Evening. If you don't like it, suck my diiick. Because, I don't think it's really that good, either. Attraction to Cabbage Based on his wiki writings and personal accounts, Kookie appears to have been sexually attracted to Cabbage. In order to prove his love he wrote the following love poem dedicated to Cabbage on his wiki: Cabbage is a legendary user of WiFi World. Known for being ruthless and funny, this guy is a favorite of many users. Owned the IRC chat for awhile(which was complete fucking win) and has been banned from the site twice, for trying to delete it, and for talking behind the lead's back. He was un-banned both times, because he totally fucking owns. Cabbage is a regular on the WFWD IRC chat channels, and has one of his own(which is even more fucking win, which I will not tell) and is always sincere when he addresses anyone. With this trait, he has gained the trust of many users, and be-friended many for his superior logic and intelligence. As WFWD switched back to Parachat, he owns a personal WFWD channel that frequents some users, but not all of them. We miss you, old WFWD IRC application. D: He also hates Mini Mario, for the fact that he's just a fucking idiot trying to find himself, which is obviously true if you watched him in chat and on the website. He goes on to give us an account of Rob's everyday life. He makes sure to include himself first among Rob's friends in order to show how close their bonds are: Some of Cabbage's regular IRC friends include: Kookie, Penguinfreek, Shay, Ashura, and TheFuzzyFatBunny. He is also owner in the personal channel, and a few others. He also teaches users how not to be idiots, which makes him unique from everyone else. He concludes his tome by telling us specifically about Rob's best characteristics, which also doubles as a marriage proposal: Cabbage is also a very cool guy if you meet him, and is easily annoyed. So, don't get on his nerves if he's having a bad day, otherwise, he'll go ninja on your ass and do some really mean stuff. Though, he's still cool when he does that, because he always backs everything up with facts, and never does anything without a good reason. I mean, even "bored" makes it through. Hatred of Mini Mario Due to the aforementioned crippling self-esteem, Kookie had to latch on someone to bash on to impress Rob. Little did he know that Rob and Mini were having an affair behind his back. "ShadowLatios", otherwise known as "Mini Mario" is a furfag and problem creator on the site of WFWD. He is one of the most hated users because he does not make jokes, and poses as if he knows everything about HTML and the internet, which is obvious bullshit. He imagines that he is a dark latios pokemon like thing, which is also a good reason why you can not like him. He's been banned once, but was unbanned. He also has no specific origin, and was known as the idiot spammer when he first joined, and was picked on by many. (Which he obviously deserved for being such a fucktard.) He was the one that took away chat on 3/26/07, and bitches constantly over things that need no commentary. He is also a little bitch when it comes to losing games, and has shown that by lying about the results of matches so he can say is all good and shit. He also leads a WFWD MPH clan, which is pretty much fail, because the original leader left along with all it's stars. It eventually lost a clan war to the Rogue Squadron, a clan divison of WFWD, 3-2. In addition to his rivalry over Rob's affections, Kookie also holds a deep personal grudge against Mini for changing the WiFi World chat format that Mini had no control or influence over. The following is Kookie's personal account of the greatest moment in his entire life: Kookie's Finest Hour 'ShadowLatios' Shitty IRC logs of somewhat motherfucking noteworthy win, which is pretty much not true: 07:17, 27 March 2007 (IST) 20:24 Imma have Kookie g-line you now. 20:24 Hamma died <_< 20:24 :D 20:24 Enjoy your network ban. ^_^ 20:24 <{S}Latios> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 20:24 I feel like pissing Kookie off right now. 20:24 <{S}Latios> I LIKE CHAT 20:24 *** Shadowelite7 has quit (Quit: Shadowelite7) 20:24 But we don't like you 20:24 I feel like becoming an operator. I mean.. if Kookie can do it, so can I. <_<; 20:24 I wanna.. 20:24 <{S}Latios> LIES 20:24 Anyone can if Kookie can 20:24 Be an astronaut. 20:25 Except Mini 20:25 18:24:06 <+{S}Latios> I LIKE CHAT < Haha. It'd be funny, because you would be gone from the whole DaNET network. XD ---- ^ Proof that the fucking idiot can't take a goddamn joke. Why would I gline him? I don't have a good reason, obviously. Plus, I bet Cabbage would be a fucking king if he was staff. I mean, I could train him, also. D: Think of it, Mr. Logix as DA staff? He'd be so goddamn killer, that jesus couldn't even muster up enough awesomeness to beat Cabbage. Well, in conclusion, Mini is total fail in a fucking bottle. Half his stuff isn't original, and he ruins everyone else's internet experience. I say don't be-friend the guy, otherwise, you'll be the bitch of everyone's jokes, because this guy is the bitch right now. I'm sorry, but PLEASE do that, as no one likes this motherfucking loser prick nigger nigger. D: If he ever accesses this wiki for some reason, he should just die, because, he doesn't deserve to live. I mean, he even tried keeping his cat alive just because his sister would go "emo" if it didn't live. The damn thing had cancer or something, so they took shitloads of time keeping the stupid thing alive when they should have put it to sleep. Category:Members